Celeste amour
by adel03lem
Summary: Un esprit, une constellationniste, un amour ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


Kikou, un petit One-shot modeste que je dédie à mon amie Ookami dont c'est le couple favori !

bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

**Céleste amour. **

Lucy était au parc à l'entrée sud de Magnolia, tous les souvenirs depuis son arrivée à la guilde

revenant doucement à la surface.

Mais beaucoup concernaient une seule et même personne Loki.

L'esprit dragueur lui plaisait vraiment, et apparemment, voir ses amis si heureux avec leur moitié la rendait jalouse et envieuse.

Cela avait été une vraie surprise quand Lévy et Gazeel avaient annoncé carrément leurs fiançailles même Natsu et Grey n 'avaient pas pu sortir la moindre bêtise. Mais bien sûr, elles , les filles, s' étaient précipitées autour de Lévy pour lui demander si une date de mariage avait été choisie et mieux, qui seraient les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur ?

Parallèlement, Natsu et Lisanna vivaient de nouveau le parfait amour et Juvia avait réussit à mettre la main sur son cher maître Grey ( ce jour-là des torrents d'eau avaient envahi les rues de la ville).

Lucy soupira, pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit elle aussi à ce genre d'amour ? Elle qui devait cacher ses sentiments aux autres. Personne ne pouvait savoir pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre librement. Elle devait passer à autre chose, pour leur bien et le sien.

Elle lâcha un grognement très fort .

- Tu as l'air bien tendu ma chère amie.

Lucy se retourna vers la voix, Natsu, c'est fou ce qu'il était devenu mature avec le temps et surtout depuis que sa relation avait évolué avec Lisanna.

- Tu penses encore à lui n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , dit-elle en regardant l'horizon où le soleil se couchait doucement.

- Tu ne l'appelles plus depuis pas mal de temps.

- Pardon ?

- Léo ! Ou Loki, cela fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas invoqué, tu sais que cela vas te tuer si tu continues ainsi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Peut-être, mais tu penses que cela ne le concerne pas lui ? Tu dois lui parler, tu ne peux pas ignorer les sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre, cela va te tuer, comme ça aurait pu se produire à notre dernière mission car tu ne veux faire appelle à lui !

Elle se leva folle de rage, prête à partir avant qu'une main ne puisse la retenir.

- Natsu lâche moi !

Mais devant elle se dressa Loki, dans son somptueux costume noir, au loin, elle vit Natsu lui faire un signe de tête encourageant avant de partir.

- Que fais-tu ici Loki ?

- Je viens réaliser ton rêve ma princesse, et ainsi le mien.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. Le baiser d'abord doux et maladroit devint fougueux et exigeant. Bien que surprise dans un premier temps, Lucy se laissa totalement aller dans ce baiser, ne sachant pas quand une telle opportunité pourra se présenter à nouveau. C'est vrai, il était un esprit d'un autre monde et elle une constellationniste.

- Non !

Sa dernière pensée la ramena à la réalité, elle repoussa brutalement son esprit avant de fuir en courant le plus vite possible, sachant bien que, ayant la clé du portail du lion, Loki la trouverait toujours.

Arrivée chez elle, elle était très fatiguée, ayant essayé de fermer d'elle-même le portail pour que Loki retourne dans la dimension des esprits.

Avec tout ça, elle ne réussit pas à trouver directement le sommeil, mais elle sentait encore et encore la tendre caresse des lèvres de Loki sur les siennes.

Dans son sommeil, elle ressentait toutes les sensations de chaleur et de frisson dû à la présence de l'esprit, elle crut sentir les lèvres de ce dernier à nouveau sur son corps, mais la sensation sembla si réelle...

Elle émergea des limbes, mais les sensations continuèrent, elle voulut bouger mais n'y parvint pas, ce qui commença à la paniquer.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper maintenant.

- Loki ? Arrêtes , c'est mal ce qu'on fait, c'est … on n' a pas le droit !

Cette fois, elle le voyait clairement malgré la pénombre, son regard si doux et mature, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat de désir et d'amour.

- Je t'aime Lucy, et je ne veux que toi.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux bleus de la jeune fille pour ensuite se laisser glisser sur les joues rosissantes.

- Je t'aime aussi Loki, mais …

- Alors tais-toi et vis ce doux moment avec moi, Lucy, amour, ne renonces pas à ce qu'on a ensemble, avant de savoir que j'étais un esprit, tu m'as vu comme un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je veux revoir ce sentiment dans tes yeux, je suis un homme, un homme amoureux de toi avant d'être un esprit.

Elle réfléchit, cela était un amour encore plus compliqué que dans n'importe quel roman qu'elle avait lu, elle savait que c'était mal de céder, mais comment dire non à l'amour lorsqu'il est devant vous ?

- Est ce déjà arrivé ?

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait le temps que l'homme la détachait doucement, maintenant sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Il la pris dans ses bras, leurs corps en parfaite harmonie, le silence de la nuit rendant l'atmosphère magique, en profitant pour sécher les larmes qui continuèrent à maculer le visage de la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a plus d'esprit que l'on ne peut croire et je ne suis pas au courant de tout, je sais que deux esprits peuvent être ensembles, mais un humain et un esprit ? Je l'ignore, mais sache que cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer Lucy.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à s'embrasser doucement, coupés du monde, ne vivant que pour eux et l'instant présent jusqu'à ce que Lucy parte au matin pour la guilde de Fairy tail.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, sachant que maintenant, toutes les nuits, il la rejoindrait de son plein gré pour profiter de leur amour, elle, de son côté se promit pour tout faire afin qu'un beau jour, Loki et elle puisse s'aimer sans contrainte, quel qu'en soit le prix...

Et voilà, c'est fini, laissez une review please …...


End file.
